


Confidence

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Sharky is confident about literally everything he does; except getting into bed with his partner. It’s up to Dep to fix that.(requested by an anon on Tumblr for my "limited time only smut requests")





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like this at all but I thought it was a super cute prompt and very fun to write. Let me know what y'all think.

One thing you absolutely loved about Sharky Boshaw, was his complete and utter confidence in literally everything he did. It was easy for him to boast about his achievements, whether big or small, right or wrong. Another thing you loved about him was that even though you were a sheriff's deputy and potentially liable to throw him in jail, he still loved you all the same.

When your relationship moved to the next level, he exuded the natural confidence that he normally had. He kissed you strongly, walking you back and onto the bed. The two of you were laughing as you crawled towards the headboard- you on your back with Sharky leaning over you, sweet smiles plastered on your faces and noses touching as he stumbled over you and the sheets.

You were unbuttoning your uniform shirt and he was pulling his hoodie over his head, hat flying off and onto the floor. Your fingers carded through his hair as his mouth trailed down your body, his hands tugging off your pants. Eyes closing and body bending at his touches, a smile pulled your lips and you let out a pleasant sigh.

Sharky’s teeth nipped your waist and the moment your pants were removed, he tore off your underwear and slipped his fingers between your thighs. A sharp gasp escaped you and you gripped the sheets as your hips moved against his motions.

“Sharky-“ you moaned loudly, fingers tugging on his hair.

He chuckled and kept curling his fingers, thumb rolling over your clit, crawling back up towards you and kissing your lips. “You like that, huh? Not to brag, but I could do something else I’m pretty good at.”

You smiled drunkenly, whining with a nod for him to go ahead. It didn’t matter what he did, you were sure he was going to satisfy you no matter what. You closed your eyes and waited, your head light from pleasure and body aching for release. Then his fingers were removed and you took a deep breath. Opening your eyes, curious to what he was planning, but then you watched as his head dipped between your legs.

His fingers gripped your hips gently as his warm tongue lapped over your clit. While his mouth and tongue was doing something marvelous to you, you were crying out. It was as if you were electrified, your body jerking and toes curling. You were panting heavily while your hands either grabbed his hand or ran through his hair, weakly attempting to hold him still.

“Wait,” a heavy moan left you. “Sharky I’m gonna cum, stop.”

He didn’t stop and kept going until you did orgasm, throwing your head back as you moaned his name. Sharky pulled away, licking his lips and then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “How was that?” He beamed, grinning at your heaving form.

After catching your breath and calming down, you laughed. “You never fail to amaze me, Sharky.” You sat up and was expecting him to come back to you, but he just got off the bed. “Sharky? What’s wrong?”

He looked back at you were an uneasy expression, tugging on his pants and clearing his throat. “Oh, uh, I’m just gonna step out for a moment.”

You thought maybe it was you- maybe you did something wrong. Yet, you slid to the edge of the bed and climbed off and moved towards him even on unsteady legs. Grabbing his arm, you pulled him back and frowned, hooking a finger around the belt loop of his ragged jeans. “That’s not fair. Tell me what’s wrong and we can fix this.”

Sharky sighed as he watched you, a range of emotions overcoming his features until he finally broke. “It’s just, I love to brag how great I am. But really I’m just afraid I won’t be good enough. I never actually liked anyone I fucked so I didn’t care, but with you- _fuck_ , I love you. I don’t want to ruin this.”

You swallowed hard and tried to stifle your smile, taking his head between your hands. Gazing into his eyes, you said, “You will always be good enough to me.” You kissed his lips, closing your eyes and then leaning your forehead against his. “Nothing on this earth will ever change that. I love you.”

“Alright Dep,” he grinned and kissed you again, wrapping his arm around your waist. “I believe you.”

Rolling your eyes and pushing him onto the bed, you sighed. “You know you don’t have to call me Dep anymore, right?”

Sharky shrugged and sent you a teasing smirk. “Yeah, but it sounds hot, right? Like, me; the sexy outlaw and you; badass cop- banging like forbidden lovers. That’d make a great movie. We should make a movie.”

You laughed now, climbing back onto the bed and watching as he followed. “Alright, sexy outlaw. If we are gonna be ‘ _banging_ ’ then let’s get to it.” He grinned and tried to take the lead, but you just smiled and pushed him on his back. “Don’t worry, I can handle this.”

Crawling on top of him, you put on your best Deputy face and undid his belt, tugging it roughly from the belt loops. His face was red as he laid underneath you with his hands on your thighs. You unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, breaking your demeanor and chuckled softly as you struggled. His underwear was next and you could see the worried look in his eyes. Was he worried you’d...laugh?

As you pulled down the last remaining garment, his erect cock twitched and you felt bad he felt the need to suffer through hiding from you. He wasn’t small nor was he big, but average for a man his size. And that was perfectly fine with you. Climbing back on top of him, you smiled warmly, heart full of adoration for him. He seemed to relax and he grinned back, taking your hand in his. Your other hand gently took hold of his cock and you lowered yourself, slipping his length inside of you.

A loud moan rose in his throat and you paused as if hearing it for the first time. Excitement filled you and gave you the energy to begin riding him. Your hips rolled as your body rocked into him, heart racing and head feeling light again. Leaning forward and intertwining your fingers with his, you pinned his hands to the bed and kissed him quickly in between breaths.

“Oh, god.” Sharky groaned, releasing your hands and moving them to grab your ass. “You feel so good.”

Leaving kisses along his jaw and down his neck, you gave a breathy laugh. “I could say the same about you.”

Suddenly he grabbed your hips and rolled over so he towered over you, pinning you down now. It was as if he had regained his confidence with a new fire and you were thankful to be able to bring back the usual Sharky. He was going hard and fast and you had to keep reminding him to slow down or he was going to burn out so soon. Not that you weren’t enjoying every second of it but somehow you wanted this to last forever.

The two of you were laughing sweetly, hands clumsily roaming over skin and him cutely commenting on the moans slipping past your lips. It felt like heaven- being in his arms intimately like this and knowing full well that you were loved. That you could still joke and laugh with him even while having sex. At some point, he starts telling you a story and despite your focus being somewhere else, you still find a way to listen.

Whether you liked it or not, you were reaching your end again and it was getting harder to hold back. Although Sharky was as well, his thrusts quicker and more urgent. You kissed him again, tongues colliding, hands holding each other close. Eventually you came once more, arms secured around his neck and your head tilting back. He followed after, face buried in your neck as he moaned loudly.

He stayed like that for a moment before pulling out of you and collapsing on his side. You rolled over and he laid on his back, allowing you to rest your head on his chest. You hummed quietly and closed your eyes, listening to the gentle beating of his heart.

“I love you, Sharky.”

Sharky ran his fingers up and down your spine. “I love you, too.”  



End file.
